Indicia, such as a model name, a manufacturer's name, a logo, a trademark or other symbol, are commonly displayed on footwear. The indicia are typically located on the sides, front or back of the footwear, and preferably can be read while the footwear is in use.
Typically, the indicia are displayed on the upper, using, for example, heat-seal embossed, embroidered, screen printed or applique lettering. Alternatively, the indicia are displayed on the exposed sidewalls or the bottom of the sole, using letters integrally molded in, etched or painted on the sole material.
In implementing these methods of displaying indicia on footwear, manufacturers have encountered several problems. First, while a large size is desirable in order to maximize the readability of the indicia, the area available on the upper portion, or on the sidewall, limits the size of the indicia that can be used. Second, if the indicia are displayed high on the upper, they could be obscured by a trouser cuff. Third, although locating the indicia on a lower portion of the footwear can improve readability, the exposed sidewalls of the sole are prone to collecting dirt which can completely obscure the indicia. Furthermore, locating the indicia completely on the sidewall severely limits the size of the indicia that can be used.
Yet further, the problem of counterfeiting high-quality footwear has been increasing. Unlicensed manufacturers counterfeit the appearance and style of a particular article of footwear, including, in some cases, a manufacturer's identification, such as a logo. Such counterfeiting usually cannot be easily detected by the consumer. A need therefore exists for a method of displaying a manufacturer's identification on a shoe that is not easily reproduced. Such a method would permit a consumer to quickly and easily identify a lower quality imitation.